


"I'm looking right at the other half of me.."

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett, an expected guest at the White House Corrospndent's Dinner, doesn't show, and Jeremy becomes upset and worried that his date doesn't show anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is so short! The next chapter, things become longer, no worries! Read on!

Jeremy's POV

While the White House dinner was fantastic, she wasn't there. Not a glimpse of her all night. My best friend, no where to be found.   
"Please learn to answer the damn phone, babe. Just, call me back, please. Please. I'm really worried." I talked into the phone, hanging up soon after. It wasn't like her to just not show up somewhere. We talked about the 'Nerd Prom' months before hand, and then weeks. I know a lot is going on, but hell, if I can make it, and I'm filming, she should as well. We've just been best friends for 10 years, and I don't even get a fucking explanation. Yeah, that's great. Thanks so much for that. I could've brought anybody as my date, honestly. Only problem Sonni is a awful in public, and I have no desire to have dating rumors of us spread around. Plus, I don't like leaving Ava with  anyone, but Sonni, so obviously if I'm out, Sonni stays with Ava. I just don't trust her with anyone else. She's my world.   
"Call me. Answer, please. I'm coming up to the hotel. Just pick up please." I threw the phone on the seat, watching it bounce up in response. Once I reached the hotel, I jumped out, running up to her room. I could care less of the thousands of paparazzi snapping photos and crazed fans. I knocked frantically on the door, until I heard the being unlocked. Out stepped the most incredible woman in my life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett's POV

"What the hell are you doing?" I answered the door, "You know it's 2 fucking am, right?"  
"Just let me in." he said firmly. I opened the door wider, allowing him access. Once in, I shut the door, quickly, locking it behind me.   
"So, explain to me wh-" I was cut off by his body crushed against mine, holding me up against the door, his mouth covering mine. I felt his tongue push past my lips, asking for entrance, but I pushed him away.   
"Jer, stop." I said, trying to catch my breath.   
"You're such an asshole, did you know that?" he replied, still holding me up against the door, pressing his lips to mine again.   
"Jer, no, I said stop!" I yelled, pushing him away again. I began to walk away, tears trickling down my face. He looked confused, upset.   
"Scarlett, what the hell is wrong?" he asked frantically, walking toward me. I sat on the love seat. He joined me then. He looked so perfect.   
"I did my god awful Elvis hair just for you for 'Nerd Prom', and instead, you're sitting in an empty hotel room, booze, and a sexy, little tank top and pajama pants. Why wasn't I invited?" I laughed loudly, punching him in the shoulder, playfully. "Really though, sweetheart. Why didn't you come? We were both fine the last time we met up in LA. I thought we wanted, wanted us." I began to feel the tears endlessly stream. He scooted closer, pulling me into his arms.   
"I-I'm fucking ruining it all. You Sonni, Ava-"  
"I told you you're not ruining anything! I'm not with her. I don't want her, I only want you!"   
"Do you still have any feelings at all for her? I know, I know, I'm being a bitch, but all I want is honesty." I sobbed to him. He sighed, capturing his lips with mine again, as he caressed my face gently. I savored this, the feel, his taste, everything.   
"You are not a bitch, Scarlett. I swear, if anyone ever said that to you, I'd beat their ass. I understand your worry, I do, but all I've ever been with you is honest. The only thing me and Sonni will ever share is a child. I love her, because I need her. I need her around for Ava, because I want Ava to have a normal childhood. You, you're different. We're different. I need you, because I love you. I don't wanna lose you now, because of this. I'm looking right at the other half of me. I love you and only you, baby."  
"Did you seriously just use Justin fucking Timberlake lyrics to make me feel better?"   
"That depends, did it it work?"   
"No."  
"Well then, he stole the lyrics from me, because that was straight from the heart." he replied, smiling. I burst out laughing, crushing my lips back to his.   
"I'm sorry I wasn't at 'Nerd Prom', babe. I appreciate you doing your awful hair for me." I responded, resting my palm on his chest, looking up at him.  
"You owe me next time, and yes, dammit! That was all for my date!" he joked. I smirked back at him.   
"How is the little angel?"   
"She's amazing. She's doing really well." he answered, pulling me gently into his lap, hands on my hips. I placed my hands on his chest to keep myself steady. He began slowly pulling the tank up, revealing skin, as he kissed, nipped, and licked my neck.   
"Jer, what-"   
"You owe me my date for not showing up, Johansson." he said, pulling away from my neck to lift my tank over my head, tossing it to the side. I smiled back, beginning to undo the tie around his neck.   
"You're a little too over-dressed for what I had in mind." I leaned in, whispering into his ear, as my hands moved to undo buttons. I pushed the tux off his shoulders once the button up was completely undone. Once more, I let the button up fall off his broad shoulders, gorgeous arms, and tight muscles. I pushed him back, gently, my legs tightened around his waist, as I leaned down, kissing him open mouthed once more. My chest completely pressed against his, the feeling of his skin exciting mine.   
"I'm sure that we can figure that out."  
"You talk too much. I owe you remember." I mumbled against his lips, keeping them locked with mine. He flipped us both, ending up on the floor. He pinned me down, moving his lips down to my collarbone, as he pulled my pants off swiftly. I worked on his belt, pushing his pants down just as quick. My hands move up to roam through his hair, making an incredible mess of it.   
"Your hair looks bet- oh shit!" I cried out to him as he thrust into me.   
"What were you saying about my hair, baby?" he asked, his breath quickened, as I moaned out to him. I pulled his head back down, crushing his lips against mine. My moans and gasps became non stop, as he quickened his pace. He took pleasure in hearing his name escape my lips, smiling down at me every time I did. He knew how to fucking please a woman.   
"I,I love you." I moaned out to him, staring into his eyes.   
"I love you, Scar. Thanks for leaving me at the din-" I slapped his arm. He winked back, kissing me again. "You know I love the shit out of you, right?"   
"You better." I cried out.  
"Well I do. Now stop talking so damn much." he said, his breathing heavy, and I covered his mouth with mine, wrapping my arm around his neck, arching my body up to his. I love this man more than anything in this damn universe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love!


End file.
